vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lenora
|-|Lenora= |-|Lenora's aircraft= |-|Lenora with Boosters= Summary Lenora is a chief among the leaders of the Pirata Houses, who later joins Giacomo's quest against the Doge of Venucci. Confident and somewhat reckless, Lenora embodies the free spirit of the Pirata. She pilots a unique flying machine and can easily navigate Aio's treacherous terrain by air. Lenora is a competent leader, and the Pirata appear to willingly accept her authority, with a few exceptions. Her skills as a pilot are legendary, but even those tales are exceeded by her reputation as a ruthless competitor in business and sport. During the course of the campaign, it is suggested Lenora and Giacomo develop feelings for one another. She aims to control the skies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with minigun attacks (Higher with Boosters), At least 9-A with rockets, At least 8-A with Sky Cataclysm, 7-A with Cluster Bomb Name: Lenora, Pirate Captain Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Female Age: Likely 20s Classification: Human, Captain of Pirata, Vinci Powers and Abilities: Flight with aircraft, Instantaneous Bribery (Can bring over enemy units to her side, even powerful ones), Damage, Speed and Health Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Anti-Air Combat, Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Regeneration (Low) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (realistically) with minigun attacks (based on real-life power of strongest minigun bullets) (Higher with Boosters), At least Small Building level with rockets (realistically, stronger than Giacomo's regular rockets), At least Multi-City Block level with Sky Cataclysm (can completely destroy/one-shot several of Vinci's pinacle aircrafts and carriers at once, as well as large Alin dragons, which all have comparable durability to Heroes), Mountain level with Cluster Bomb (it can destroy can easily destroy entire large cities in-game; shouldn't be as powerful as Doge's shrapnel shells) Speed: Supersonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with minigun bullets (should be comparable to the fastest real-life bullets as the Vinci excel in any form of human technology), Subsonic flight speed (by comparison to Giacomo's Walker's speed), Faster with Boosters. Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics, but far Higher than Giacomo or The Doge. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Multi-City Block level in-game (Can tank her own Sky Cataclysm and Doge's Death Ray). Higher with Boosters. Significantly Lower realistically, likely Small Building level Stamina: Endless with her aircraft (until it is broken) Range: Short to Long range with bullets, rockets, and explosions, Hundreds of Kilometers with Cluster Bomb Standard Equipment: Her aircraft, Off-map artillery (for Cluster Bomb) Intelligence: Smart army commander and fighter, but also in economy and technology/engineering. Very charismatic and prodigious in combat Weaknesses: Her aircraft has slightly limited manoeuverability Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Continuously fires bullets from her mounted large minigun, even while moving. *'Boosters:' Lenora upgrades her aircraft on the spot, deploying 6 six rocket launching slots, 2 cannons, an extra turbine and blinding light emanates from the two existing turbines. Her stats are also highly increased (+27% damage vs units, +50% damage vs structures, +50% health, +20% speed). *'Piracy:' Launches grappling hooks on a single target to "capture" it and bring it to her cause. She can even "capture" large and powerful monsters/machines. Doesn’t work on other Heroes and master units. *'Sky Cataclysm:' Fires a destructive anti-air rocket that heavily damages flying enemies in a large area. Has AoE. *'Cluster Bomb:' Orders off-map artillery to bombard a target area with a huge cluster bomb shell that deals devastating damage to a very large area. The shell’s power is capable of completely destroying entire cities and very durable monsters and machines. Has large AoE. *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 1150, 1725 with Boosters **'Ground Attack:' 15, 19 with Boosters **'Air Attack:' 15, 19 with Boosters **'Siege Attack:' 9, 12 with Boosters **'Movement Speed:' 68 (Described as Quick), 81 with Boosters (Fast) Note: All of Lenora's stats without her aircraft are Human level Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Corruption Users